Devil's Advocate
by DramaQueen4eva
Summary: Basically a strange romance somewhat based on a real event ... though in reality it all ended at about the first thousand words ... But yeah ... Read it should be good for a laugh ... Hopefully ... it actually ended up funnier than I intended ... oh yeah


**Disclaimer:- me no own … you no sue … comprende?**

**Author note:- blame the random plot bunnies ... Curiosity killed the cat but that didn't happen till after the cat killed the plot bunny for this story … I haven't seen this show for years, since the very first few episodes were ever aired in Oz to be exact … my hazy memory was only slightly jogged by reading a couple of the other stories … please don't be upset if anyone/everyone is out of character … my character versions are based on what I picked up in other fanfics and a slight sense of remembering … sorry! **

**author notes **

**(character commentary)**

Otto was outraged, how dare Mr Pearson give them a ridiculously complicated history assignment when there were perfect waves calling his name. So here was the entire gang, stuck in a boring musty old library attempting to complete the essay that was due on Friday. Friday! It was only Monday! Whatever happened to finishing the homework at the last minute if they did it at all? At least Reggie was stuck here as well because her English teacher had assigned an essay on some trash. Sammy was hard at work naturally, Reggie was chewing on the end of her pen while reading her essay question, Twister was doodling in the margin of a page with only the title written on it, and Otto hadn't even opened his books. Instead he was staring round the library looking for something to entertain himself with … old people (boring) … little kids (boring) … skanky school girls (been there done that) … chic he had never seen before (boring) … library per… wait back track … unknown chic … potential to be interesting. So he jabbed Twister and pointed her out while asking if he had ever seen her before, which he hadn't duh! Can't have the story end here can I?.

So now that they were both curious Twister jabbed Sammy until he paid attention. Once again they came to a dead end on the girl, except that Sammy noted she was reading a book called 'The White Mare' I love that novel. Which was one of the books Reggie had whined about reading for her essay on feminism. So all three boys irritated Reggie until she agreed to look and see if the girl was in her class … which came up in the negative. Finally all out of ideas this is a guy were talking about here! a rather peeved Reggie suggested if they wanted to know who she was so badly they should just go up and ask, unless they were chicken. Being testosterone driven idiots like most boys their age naturally Twister and Otto took up the challenge and went over, dragging Sammy along for the ride.

Approaching the girl they didn't stop till they were standing in a semi circle right around the chair she was in, and still she just kept reading and ignoring them. So Otto started talking, "Hey I'm Otto, and these are Twister and Squid, and you are?" The girl raised her eyes from the page to look at them before replying, "Totally not interested or caring." And returning to reading her book. As you can imagine the snub went down wonderfully with Otto, note sarcasm. So he decided to get back at the girl, who seemed to think that now they had been snubbed they would just leave her alone, in fact Sammy and Twister were already moving off, when Otto snatched her book and went back to their table. She stared in silent shock after them for a few minutes before getting up and sweeping across the room to where they had sat back down. You had to admit, with her long dark hair and blotchy pink tank top, together with a pair of baggy well worn jeans, and pink wedge thongs, combined with the fire in her eyes she was quite a sight to behold. She stormed straight up to the table before asking if she could please have her book back. Otto said no. She turned to Reggie and said "Hi I don't know you and you don't know me but give a girl a chance and please help me get my book back". Reggie looked rather surprised and asked why she was reading that book, the girl then went into a spiel about how she loved the different ways feminism was portrayed by different authors. By the time she had finished her spiel three out of four people were hooked, Otto was still bored.

She then introduced herself, "By the way my name is Devil, Devil Kapper, what are you lot up to apart from stealing my book, and irritating the bejeebus out of poor innocent bystanders like myself hmm?" ah it is to laugh Reggie answered, "well I was trying to do my essay on feminist discourses, and the guys are supposed to be doing their essay on Egyptian religion. But Otto was bored so therefore no one got to do any of it" "Aha!" Devil exclaimed, "I'll help and then I'll have the peace and quiet back to read yes?" And so she did.

1hr and a half later 

All the essays were done and checked, except for Otto's. This was because he had persisted with the annoying of Devil and she was now ignoring him, which was making him worse, which was making her ignore him more etc etc etc ….. We all know how it goes. Now done with the others and more determined than ever Devil decided the best way to make Otto do exactly what she wanted, she would challenge his male ego. So she quickly mapped out a basic plan and dove straight in.

"Well now that everyone important has finished their essays I suppose I will have to keep Otto here until he final finishes his, while the rest of you run off and do whatever it is you'd usually do on a wonderful day like today, I mean I was down at the beach for a while earlier and the weather was perfect…" Here Otto interrupted, "duh its perfect weather for surfing and I'm stuck in a musty old library doing some stupid essay on some stupid topic with some stupid girl …" Of course this rant went down well with Devil, "Stupid …. STUPID …. I may have dropped out of high school but I am certainly more intelligent than you … you vile loathsome little boy …" With which she snatched up her book and stormed out of the library. The rest of the gang were not very impressed with what Otto had just said, in fact they were more inclined to side with Devil, but before they could comment Otto had taken off after her, he was so not letting her get away with that. And so Otto followed Devil, and the gang followed Otto, onwards and onwards to a less well off area of town and up through a dodgy block of flats to the fourth and final floor. Otto had obviously just missed getting through the door and was banging on the door shouting for her to let him in. He was actually causing such a fuss that a door down the hall opened and an old lady came out. She walked up to the teens before clearing her throat and grabbing Otto's attention, "if you want to get in to solve your little lovers spat I suggest you come through my apartment up onto the roof, she doesn't stay in her loft when she's upset she goes up to the roof and vents, ..." but this was as far as she got because Devils door flew open and she was standing there, "Zia Maria what terrible tales are you spreading about me now?" Devil asked with an air of nonchalance that was obviously feigned, for Reggie could see the redness of her eyes and other signs of tears. "ah 'tis no matter, come in come in gang and welcome to my loft."

This rather threw the gang for a short while ago she was doing everything in her power to get away from them and now she was inviting them into her home. Once they were inside she shut the door and turned to them, "ok why are you all here? I most certainly wouldn't have considered our parting an open invitation to show up at my loft but whatever floats your boat." "Well," started Sammy, "we actually followed Otto here who followed you because he wanted to talk to you." Devil seemed rather surprised by this before nodding her head and saying, "well ask away, though no guarantees I will answer honestly if at all."

So they had question time where they found out her parents had died in a car crash, she sold handmade jewelry and decorative stuff for a living, she had dropped out of school right after her parents died, she had been in year ten at the time, Zia Maria knew her story in detail and thought she needed a boytoy, and Otto got help for his essay …. Etc etc 

And so time passed, Reggie introduced her to the girls she hung with and Devil made them customized one of a kind designer jewelry sets for the upcoming dance. Heather, Shannon and Tiffany thought that Devil was all that, she was what they wanted to be when they grew up, strong willed, independent, gorgeous and doing what they loved for a living. They also had to admit she had an eye for clothes when they went shopping she could pick and put together THE outfit for each one of them with ease. As the dance got closer the girls all started getting dates, Heather was going with Sammy, Shannon with her boytoy of the moment Korey, Reggie with Twister and Tiffany with Otto, even though she desperately wanted to go with Lars, he wasn't interested in dating a kid, he was going after Devil, but she had yet to be swayed. See, no one knew exactly how old Devil was, when asked she'd laugh and say old enough, well possibly Zia Maria knew but she wasn't telling either. But anyway, the girls had gone shopping and picked out their dresses, purple for Reggie, pale blue for Heather, red for Shannon and hot pink for Tiffany. When they were talking about their dresses over milkshakes at the shack Lars approached them. He seemed rather nervous, before launching straight in and asking them if they could get Devil to go to the dance with him, which just happened to be that night. The only reason he said that he wasn't asking her himself again was because he couldn't find her. The girls held a quick discussion before stating that they would do their best to get Devil to the dance but they weren't going to guarantee anything further.

When they all arrived at Devil's loft that afternoon to get ready for the dance they ran into Zia Maria, who dragged them into her apartment where she presented them with a surprise. She had decided to take matters into her own hands and resolve Otto and Devil's supposed lovers spat by sending her to the dance in a one of a kind dress she had made her. Black with lime green polka dots, sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves with lime green net just sticking out from under the full skirt which reached just below her knees. It was perfect for Devil, and the girls could see the logic in her theory about the lovers spat, those two fought often, over the most ridiculous little things. And if she got with Otto then Heather could get with Lars and everyone would be happy. So the girls thanked Zia Maria and took the dress with them to Devils loft. When they arrived it looked like a hurricane had hit, Devil was rather messy by nature but there was makeup and hair products everywhere, not to mention the girls stuff which they had stored there as they bought it, and about a hundred bits and bobs that Devil had strewn around just incase.

So they let Devil get to work styling and pinning their hair in elaborate updo's, accentuating their features with light but effective makeup, before making them put on their dresses and shoes and jewelry. They were ready with time to spare as she attempted to improve upon what the other girls were almost ready to call perfection. Then they sprung their surprise on her, they were going to doll her up now, just for fun of course. So Heather picked out shoes and jewelry, Tiffany curled and pinned her hair, Shannon did her makeup and Reggie worked on getting her to agree that the dance sounded like a ton of fun. By the time she was ready for her dress Reggie had succeeded, she did agree that the dance sounded like a lot of fun, but when they suggested she come along she laughed and said she had nothing to wear. To which they produced Zia Maria's dress. She put it on and the shoes and jewelry and she looked like a picture. The girls by then were almost running late so they dragged her along to the dance with them.

Once at the dance, the girls were laughing and waiting at the refreshments table for the guys to show up when Lars suddenly was at Devils elbow and asking her to dance. Laughing she agreed to one dance. By the time that dance was over and they got back to get a drink of punch the other guys had showed up. Lars decided now was as good as ever and asked her how old she was numerically. Devil was caught off guard by the question and answered without thinking that she was 17, the same age as Reggie and the other girls. Well that surprised Lars no end, the girl he'd been after because she was so mature and grown up was the same age as the other girls and still younger than him. He was rather disillusioned by this, but decided he could live with it he guessed, and asked for another dance. But Devil was thinking again and she laughed and said she needed a bit more of a break, how about he take Tiffany for a spin in her place, as Devil pointed out after all, they were the same size, both had dark hair and Tiffany actually wanted to dance with him. Lars saw the sense in this and also saw that this would peeve Otto off as she had come with him, so he asked and naturally Tiffany accepted.

Otto drank a lot of punch that night, the rest of the gang were all out dancing and his date was dancing with Lars. Devil was still there but really, talk to her? They'd just end up fighting and getting themselves thrown out. What Otto didn't realize was that someone (Lars) had spiked the punch with vodka, and he was steadily getting drunker and drunker. Devil herself was sticking with water, which she always got herself straight from the tap, she remembered enough dances when she was in school with spiked punch to know to avoid it. It wasn't until a few more cups of punch that Otto's thoughts started drifting towards Devil, and how pretty she was and how much he really liked her and how it had irritated him from day one how she hadn't been in awe of him, how he couldn't impress her or make her pay attention to him, yet everyone else could. Heck even Lars got her to pay attention to him with ease. But Lars isn't with her now, a little voice in his head offered, infact I bet Lars wouldn't even notice if you two went for a walk, not with the way he's sucking on Tiffany's face, who is your date anyway. So by default you should get to spend time with his date. So Otto wandered up to Devil and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk.

Devil was rather surprised when Otto came up and asked her to go for a walk with him, infact she was even more surprised when she realized he was at least a bit tipsy if not actually slightly drunk. So she said she would as soon as she told Reggie what was going on. So off she went to find Reggie, whom she found snogging Twister. Breaking up the little love fest to tell them Otto was a tad drunk and she was getting him hopefully home, but if Otto couldn't remember how to get home she would take him to her loft, so they knew where he was to wait off his drunkenness. Reggie and Twister agreed to drop by after the dance and check if Otto was there or what was happening and they said their good byes. So off Devil went back to where she had left Otto and there he was standing there drinking (more) punch. So her suspicions had been correct, the punch was spiked. But that wasn't really the point, the point was she had to convince Otto to come with her.

Devil walked up to him and asked if he was ready for that walk now, well of course he was, it was with her wasn't it? But still he said yes and off they went. They walked in silence for a while until they reached the boardwalk, to head along it on the way to her loft. Then Otto started rambling suddenly about how he felt about her and how he didn't know how to act around her because she was the first girl that made him feel like that. And how then when he tried to impress her she just ignored him, and on he went about it.

By the time they had reached the end of the boardwalk Otto had broken own into tears about how she would never care for him and was breaking his heart. This really surprised Devil, because one thing you could count on drunks for was to be totally honest, well mostly when you took out the exaggeration the alcohol caused. But then Otto took her completely by surprise when he took off down the beach. Panicking now, because lord only knows he would probably drown abandoning her heels on the boardwalk she chased after him. Only to find him already waist deep in the water. She tried calling out to him but he only stopped he didn't come back to the shore. Realizing she had no choice Devil waded out until she was beside him, the water was deeper than she had originally thought, coming right up her chest to be splashing against her bust, and to her surprise it was ice cold. Grabbing his arm she tugged at him calling his name, trying to convince him to come back to the beach, back to her loft, so they could work this out, she told him he was scaring her, said she was only a kid, she couldn't deal with this, used the trump card of if you ever really cared for me you'll come out of the water and back to my loft. Finally Otto relented and let her tug him back slowly but surely towards the shore. Once they got onto the beach she kept prodding and pulling at him until they were back up on the boardwalk where she collected her shoes and this time holding onto Otto's hand continued on to her loft.

Back at the dance things were starting to wind down, Tiffany had left with Lars before even Otto and Devil had left, and Shannon and Korey had left not long after, so now Reggie, Twister, Heather and Sammy were all heading back to Devil's loft to check on Otto and see what was going on. They were all rather worried about Otto being drunk, I mean they'd just found out Devil was actually their age, Otto was drunk and they were trying to set the two of them up. They had many good reasons for being worried. And as we all know that worry was very justified.

They had gotten back to the loft without any further remarkable incidence, unless Otto bawling more and professing his undying love for her while utterly smashed was going to be considered remarkable. Now all she had to do was figure out how to fix his problem. Having never actually been completely off her face smashed like Otto was now Devil had no clue how to fix it. So she decided to ask him what he thought would make it all better. This turned out to be a very stupid idea as when she asked this she bent down to his eye level (he was sitting on the couch) and was right up in his face. Otto seemed to know exactly what would make him feel better so he acted upon it, he leaned in and kissed her rather sloppily on the mouth, just as the rest of the gang walked through the door. Which was actually rather funny, but it was rather embarrassing to Devil and Otto then proceeded to tell the gang about his undying love for Devil. While she left him under the boys care and went looking for dry clothes that might fit him, the girls went with her and were teasing her about it for a bit, wanting all the details, so she told them while she changed into her comfy old pajamas. Before digging out one of her dad's old shirts, and finding a pair of sweatpants that were miles to big for her and trying to figure out if they would fit Otto, eventually she decided they were better than what he had on and took them out. Otto was completely incapable of changing his own clothes, so Devil enlisted Reggie's help to get Otto's top half undressed and pull the t-shirt on. Before trying to figure out what the heck she was meant to do to change him into her pants. Twister had noticed the pink sweatpants she had bought out and he had his doubts about them fitting Otto, but he watched quietly as she pulled off his shoes and socks before undoing his belt amid Otto's complaints and undoing his pants. This shocked Twister and Sammy, she was fully intent on stripping Otto and redressing him it seemed, Otto would not be impressed upon sobering up. So Twister stepped up and shooed the girls out before he and Sammy shared a look and swapped the pants. Twister had been right about the pants being too small. Otto would never wear anything that tight, let alone that colour, but he didn't really have a choice at the moment. After letting the girls come back in they all talked until they fell asleep sprawled around her lounge room area.

The next day Otto woke up with a killer head and a bad feeling about last night. Looking around confirmed that it wasn't a rather sick nightmare and had actually all happened. The gang was all still asleep and Devil came wandering out dripping wet in just a towel searching for some random item of clothing that was apparently in the kitchen … weird but then from what Reggie said about her not that weird. But anyway she was dripping wet and walking across the room in nothing but a towel, he had to do something …. But what? By this time though she had already disappeared back into her bedroom only to come out about 5minutes later wearing a sarong and tank top. Her hair was still dripping down her back, and Otto decided exactly what he was going to do. And being Otto he went and did it. He got up walked up to her and kissed her on the mouth. Admittedly better than the last time he kissed her. They broke apart to wolf whistles and Twister trying to get it on film before laughing and joining their friends on the floor. Well until Otto decided his hangover needed help and they fixed that with nux vomica, but then they went back to just chilling like the normal teens they were not.

**Well there you go ….. its done at last ……. You see when I joined I had a list of ten different story ideas complete with titles ……. This is the final oneshot on that list ….. there is actually only one left on the list that I haven't posted any of ….. I haven't actually got anything of that one but notes …. But I want to update my others first before I start that one as well …. But anyway I have uni midsemester week soon …. That should mean some time to think about where I want the stories to go and start writing it …. Anyway u review mine and I'll review yours**

**Drama Queen 4eva**


End file.
